Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Proposal
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After admitting their feelings to each other after the Tag Duel, Jaden and Alexis become boyfriend and girlfriend, but loving her and knowing Alexis for the last three years, Jaden doesn't want Alexis to be his girlfriend, but the one to spend his life with and plans to marry her, with the help of some of his friends and contacts outside of Duel Academy.


With the Tag Duel Tournament now over, with Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes as the victors, the HERO Duelist began to head back to the Slifer Red dorm to get some shuteye, only to come to a halt when Alexis crossed his path.

"Alexis?" He asked as he approached her, curious as to what she desired.

"Jaden, thanks for today." Alexis said with a smile, which just left Jaden a little confused as he said with a puzzled reply. What? I didn't do anything."

"Actually, thanks to you, I was able to clear my doubts." Alexis replied, continuing to show her gratitude, know knowing she could be a great Duelist, while Jaden remained just as confused to Alexis' feelings.

"Doubts?" He asked.

"It's nothing. It's over now." Alexis assured with a smile, turning her attention to the beautiful scenery of the docs, enjoying how the moonlight reflected off of the water.

"Jaden... I..." Alexis began to say, trying summon the courage to confess her feelings, only to say. "I... you matter... I'm so glad I was able to meet you."

"By this, let's always stay good rivals forever." The blonde then offered as she held out her hand toward Jaden, knowing that his Dueling would continue to improve her own skills and make her smile.

"Yeah." Jaden replied in understanding, taking out his right hand and holding Alexis', where the pair looked upon each other with seemingly oblivious to her feelings, Jaden let Alexis' hand go and began to walk off as he said ."See ya."

"Yeah..." Alexis replied, a little ashamed that Jaden was unable to express how he felt, but more that she had failed to express her feelings.

However, Alexis broke from her solemn feelings when she heard Jaden call her name.

"Actually there's something I wanted to say to you too." Jaden informed, leaving Alexis silent and most curious as to what Jaden wanted to share.

"It's been awhile since I had such a fun Duel! Thanks, 'Lex!" The brunette said with a big smile, one that warmed Alexis' heart, making her smile back, always happy to see the warm smile of the HERO Duelist, who then turned and began to head back to the Slifer Red Dorms, while Alexis remained in place, wiping her eyes as they filled with tears.

With Jaden departing, Alexis decided to head back to her dorm room, still a little sad that she failed to let her feelings to the HERO Duelist known, but was glad to know he would always be in her life, one way or another.

However, Alexis suddenly stopped as she bit her lip, for the continued memories of what Jaden had done for her the last three years came to her mind, saving her brother from Nightshroud, saving her from minor annoyances to great evils and how each day with him in her life seemed to make things brighter for her.

And knowing how Jaden would always remain strong, never backing down, Alexis decided to take a page from his book and show her bravery, where she turned around, ran up to Jaden and wrapped her arms around him from behind, holding him close as she whispered. "I love you."

With the words out in the open, Alexis no longer felt her fear controlling her, not even caring if Jaden didn't reflect the feelings she held for him, so long as she could have the moment was all that mattered to her.

"Alexis..." Jaden said, slowly and carefully breaking from the embrace, before turning to face the blonde, staring deeply into her hazel brown eyes, smiling at Alexis with a caring smile, before he then replied. "I love you, too."

From hearing Jaden say he loved her, Alexis felt her heart beating greatly, her cheeks flushed a little as she stared at the brunette, but found herself unable to say anything, namely for Jaden closed the gap between them as he kissed Alexis passionately on the lips continuing to make Alexis blush.

But registering that the one she had fallen for was indeed kissing her and showing his love, Alexis was helpless to resist her emotions as she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Jaden and kissed him back, full of absolute joy as she savoured the moment.

And while Alexis believed that she and Jaden were all alone, unknown to her, the Duel monster Spirits Yubel, Winged Kuriboh and Elemental HERO Neos were several steps back from Jaden, all looking upon the pair, happy to see their friend find love.

But even if Alexis could see that she was not alone, she wouldn't care.

All that mattered was the moment.

As Jaden remained in his embrace, continuing to kiss Alexis, Pharaoh showed up and stood next to the Duel Spirits, opening his mouth he coughed out the spirit of Professor Banner, who smiled at seeing Jaden and Alexis finally admitting their feelings for each other, knowing that when he was still amongst the living that the two had a spark, one he knew would eventually lead to Jaden and Alexis falling for each other.

The only question on the minds of those gazing upon the new lovers was how things would wind up in the future.

-In the Slifer Red Dorm-

Several weeks had passed since Jaden and Alexis has confessed their feelings to each other, where the two found themselves inseparable, spending what free-time they had with each other, to which Jaden did everything he could think of to be the best boyfriend for Alexis.

Planning ahead with Chancellor Sheppard and when neither had classes, Jaden would borrow one of the motor boats and drive Alexis to Domino City, where he would take her wherever she wanted.

Movies, shopping, dining and Dueling, it was all like a fantasy for the Queen of Obelisk Blue, one she loved and cherished, even if her friends, Jasmine and Mindy would continue to question and pester her about the details of her dating life and whether or not she and Jaden had finally slept together, which embarrassed Alexis greatly, partly from their vulgarity, but namely from the fact she was actually a little afraid to do so.

And even though Jaden seemed understanding in Alexis wanting to wait, deep down, she knew that Jaden desired to have her, which made her feel a little down that Jaden was putting so much effort in their relationship and she was giving very little back, making her wonder if the next time she had a free period, she would find Jaden, take him to her bedroom and take a deeper step in their relationship.

However, unknown to Alexis, Jaden had his own set of plans for their relationship, big plans, and he needed all the help he could get if he was going to pull it off.

"Hey Jaden." Syrus greeted, smiling as he saw his best friend enter the room, making Jaden smile back to see his blue haired companion, as well as the Dino duelist, Hassleberry, the pair sitting on the floor and in the middle of a Duel, continuing to improve their skills so the next time the world was in danger they wouldn't need to depend on Jaden, or at least not as much.

"So tell us Sarge, how was your date with Private 'Lexi?" Hassleberry asked, most curious as to how the relationship between his friends were going, which got Syrus a little interested as well.

"It was great. We went to the new Kaiba Land, just outside of Domino City and had an awesome day." Jaden replied with a big grin, continuing to smile as he told his friends all that he and Alexis had experienced.

-Flashback-

Walking through the Kaiba Land park as a couple, Jaden and Alexis had joyous smiles as they took in the scenes, not only enjoying the sights and the rides, but were namely enjoying that they could be at such an amazing place together.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Alexis wrapped her arms around Jaden's right side, holding him close to her.

"Thank you for taking me here." She said as they continued to walk, making Jaden smile and say in reply. "It was no problem. I'm just glad to see you are having a good time."

"Oh, Jaden." Alexis then said, continuing to smile, before kissing her boyfriend, not caring if anybody else saw them.

"Hey, Romeo?" A female voice interrupted, causing Jaden and Alexis to part from the kiss and look over to a stand that looked like a shooting range, where they saw a young woman with short pink hair that was tied into two pigtails and hung down the front of her shoulders, green eyes and big smile on their face, who then asked with an enticing voice. "Care to try your skills and win your girlfriend something?"

Curious, Jaden approached the stand, where he asked the woman. "What do I do exactly?"

"Just slap on one of our Kaiba Corp Duel Discs and Summon any Monsters from your Deck and attack as many of the Fiend Types as you can, but avoid hitting any of the Mystical Elves and Dream Sprites that got caught into the mess." The Kaiba Land employee explained, continuing to smile and show warmth.

"Hit enough targets and you get your choice of prize." She finished, where she gestured to a selection of stuffed plush figures hanging on the right side of the booth, which included Petit Angel, Stuffed Animal, Sangan, Scapegoat and Kuriboh.

And seeing the Kuriboh plush caused Winged Kuriboh to appear, cooing as it nudged Jaden a little, before circling around its toy counterpart, telling him to go for it, to win the Kuriboh for Alexis.

"Alright. I'm in." Jaden said confidently, setting the Duel Disc on his arm, withdrew and shuffled his Deck, before setting it within the borrowed Duel Disc and got ready for the game to start.

"And go!" The girl called, starting up the game, where a construct of the Castle of Darkness lowered down and spread a black mist over the board, keeping Jaden on his toes, now unable to see what would emerge from the darkness.

But even with the unknown now facing him, Jaden activated the Duel Disk as he drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck and smiled as he called with pride. "I'm ready to get my game on!"

"I Summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" Jaden declared, placing the Card upon his Duel Disc and causing the female HERO to appear, taking to an offensive stance as she awaited to attack.

Looking through the darkness carefully, Jaden noticed movement, causing him to command. "Burstinatrix, Attack with Flare Storm!"

Doing as ordered, Burstinatrix gathered a sphere of light red flame in her hands, before throwing the inferno at the shadowed figure, a decision jaden regretted, for the flames hit the target, but upon impact, it revealed he had attacked a Dream Sprite.

"Oh man... my first move and I'm already losing..." Jaden groaned, sinking his head down from his embarrassment.

"It's alright, Jaden. Just keep focused." Alexis encouraged, causing Jaden to shake from his stupor and refocus on the game, placing two Cards face-down and waited to see what other Monsters would emerge.

Looking around, Jaden saw two figures emerge, but rather than attack, Jaden waited to see what would emerge, seeing two Fiends lunge from the shadows, a pair of Meda Bats.

And with only 800 Attack Points each, Jaden smiled as he ordered Burstinatrix to attack, watching with a smile as the heated heroine summoned two orbs of flame and cast them, striking down both bats and reducing them to ashes.

"Now you're in the game."The booth owner said cheerfully, only to say with warning. "But watch out because it's only going to get trickier from her on out."

"Don't sweat it. I have a few tricks of my own." Jaden replied with a continued confidence, even as another Fiend shot from the shadows, the Mad Clown, with an Attack power of 1500.

"Take this trick, I activate HERO Barrier!" Jaden then called, activating his Trap and casting a barrier around Burstinatrix, protecting her from the clown's eerie claws.

With Mad Clown held back by his Trap Card, Jaden drew and made his move.

"I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new Cards." He said, drawing the top two Cards from his Deck, where he smiled at the Cards he drew.

"And now I play Polymerization so I can fuse Burstinatrix and the Elemental HERO Avian in my hand to Summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" (ATK: 2100) Jaden called with a great might, where the two HERO Monsters combined as one and stood proudly before his Summoned.

"Now show that clown you mean business and Attack with Infernal Rage!" The brunette then called, which caused Flame Wingman to nod in reply, obeying Jaden's words as he released a stream of flames at Mad Clown with his blazing claw, taking down the Fiend.

Continuing in the game, Jaden continued to show his skills, keeping his Monsters protected and ensuring the remaining Mystical Elves and Dream Sprites were unharmed, eventually finishing the game with all but one target wrongfully destroyed.

"And we have a winner." The booth owner said proudly, impressed by Jaden's Dueling skills, as was Alexis, before the blonde continued to smile as Jaden received the Kuriboh plush, which he handed to her.

"It's adorable." Alexis said, kissing Jaden's cheek and thanking him for his generous prize, before holding one arm around the Kuriboh plush and the other around her boyfriend as they continued to enjoy the sights and the rides that Kaiba Land had to offer.

Enjoying each other's company for another two hours, from rollercoasters, the ferris wheel, to fun houses and haunted houses, Jaden and Alexis spent their time as boyfriend and girlfriend on almost every ride.

But as the pair headed off, believing that the Kuriboh plush wasn't enough for them to remember their time at Kaiba Land, Jaden managed to find a souvenir store, one that specialized in photographs, which the brunette believed would be perfect.

And even more so was the fact he and Alexis could dress up as any Duel Monster they desired, to which the pair parted ways to get some privacy and get changed, with Jaden finding himself stuck in his choices.

"Let's see... what to pick...?" He thought aloud, looking over all the various costumes, holding up an outfit similar to what the Celtic Guardian wore, while bringing a Grand Tiki Elder mask near his face, wanting to open up his choices to more than one Duel Monster, before switching costume ideas as he then brought up several other Duel Monster clothing, including a replicate of the Guardian of the Labyrinth's helmet and the robe of Dark Ruler Ha Des robe to his near naked form, revealing he was dressed only in a pair of black boxers.

"If you ask me, I think you should choose that outfit." Yubel said as she suddenly appeared beside Jaden, where the Duel Monster Spirit looked over at the various costumes, eyeing one specifically as she then commented. "I think it would look quite attractive on you."

"Yubel!" Jaden yelled, his face turning a deep shade of red as he suddenly dropped the clothing and tried covering himself as best he could. "You know that this is the guy's changing room, right?"

"I am well aware of where I am. I am bonded with you, remember?" Yubel asked in reply, only to then smirk as she added. "Besides, I share all your memories, so there is nothing on your body I haven't seen."

From Yubel's words, Jaden continued to blush, now knowing Yubel had seen him naked, but knowing Alexis was waiting for him, the brunette shook his head clear of his distracted thoughts, grabbed the costume Yubel believed was the best choice and began to suit up.

-Several minutes later-

Exiting the changing room, now dressed as Elemental HERO Sparkman, only the visor was shifted up to show Jaden's face, he stopped in place when he saw Alexis and her choice of outfit.

He had expected her to dress up as one of the more attractive of the female Duel Monsters, but found her attire quite stunning.

Looking at Alexis, she had ditched her Obelisk Blue uniform and was now wearing a white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat that featured shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, showing off her tone stomach and some the sides of her cleavage, while wearing a mask that closely resembled the face of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Black gloves reaching her elbows covered her arms, while a red skirt, which Jaden guessed was based off Dunames Dark Witch covered Alexis' lower half.

And seeing Jaden just staring at her, smiling Alexis posed, placing her arms behind her head, jutting out her chest as she asked. "So Jaden, how do I look?"

"Wow. Alexis, you look amazing." Jaden managed to say, only to point out. "But you know you are dressed as Kaibaman, right?"

Alexis continued to smile behind her mask as she then crossed her arms and asked. "I know, and why shouldn't I wear this?"

"It's just... well..." Jaden tried to say, but trailed off, unsure how to answer Alexis' question, which Alexis found cute, but decided to help make things easier for Jaden as she pointed out. "Think about it, Jaden. Dark Magician has Dark Magician Girl. The Harpie Ladies have Harpie's Pet Dragon and Harpie's Brother to look out for them, not to mention you have Burstinatrix amongst your HERO team, so why shouldn't Kaibaman have a female ally of his own, one he can count on when he needs help?"

"Good point." Jaden replied, smiling as he placed his arms around Alexis and told her. "And I have to admit, you make a very cute Kaibaman."

"Thanks, but call me Kaiba Girl." Alexis replied with a sly smile.

"Ok then." Jaden said with a nod, smiling as he asked the blonde. "So ready for our picture, Kaiba Girl?"

"Lead the way, my hero." Alexis replied as she wrapped her arms around Jaden's left and was escorted to a young man that had short black hair, brown eyes and a darker shade of skin, who was working the camera, looking at the couple with a smile as they stood before a backdrop, which the pair had decided to change to a scenic scene, similar to the Skyscraper Field Spell.

"Alright, you two. Say Kaiba Land." He called, ready to take the photo of Jaden and Alexis.

"Kaiba Land!" Jaden called, keeping up the visor with his right hand, showing off his big smile, while he used his left hand to perform a V for victory motion, while Alexis copied Jaden's choice of pose, only she faced away from the camera and toward the brunette as she kissed him on his right cheek.

-End Flashback-

Finished telling how his date went, Jaden then reached into his jacket, where he handed Syrus a copy of the photo, where the blue haired Duelist and Hassleberry looked at the image with a smile.

"You really know how to treat a girl, Sarge." Hassleberry commented, causing Syrus to nod in agreement, handing Jaden back the photo as he then pointed out. "It's only a week until graduation, but I am guessing you have something huge for Alexis."

"Let me guess, a magnificent dinner under the stars, taking her dancing, buying her her necklace like an anniversary gift?" Hassleberry asked, trying to guess what Jaden would do for his girlfriend, but his answers were nothing compared to what Jaden had planned.

"I'm going to ask Alexis to marry me." Jaden informed, causing Syrus and Hassleberry to fall silent as they stared at the HERO Duelist.

But registering what Jaden had just said, breaking the silence, Hassleberry commented. "Well that tops all my guesses."

And while Hassleberry seemed quite stunned, Syrus was a little more open with his surprise.

"You're going to ask Alexis to marry you? I'm not trying to sound discouraging, but don't you think that's a big step?" HE questioned, before pointing out. "I just mean you've only been going out for a few weeks."

"We might have just started dating, but I have known Alexis for the past three years, I know that in my heart, I want her to be mine." Jaden replied, his tone serious and sincere.

"Besides, I did promise her I would be her fiance a few years back." He then said with a little chuckle in his words, remembering how he did technically promise to be Alexis' fiance, despite not knowing what the word meant at the time.

Though part of them were still a little surprised at Jaden's decision, Syrus and Hassleberry wanted their best friend to be happy and knew Alexis could provide Jaden with all the happiness she could, so both supported the brunette.

"Alright then, Sarge. You can count on us. Anything you need to make your proposal perfect, you just tell us and we will see to it that it happens." Hassleberry said with a salute, while Syrus simply gave an agreeing smile, which caused Jaden to smile back.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you guys. I just need you to keep Alexis distracted tomorrow while I prepare the atmosphere for our date." The HERO Duelist explained.

"You've got it, Jaden." Syrus said in reply, just before he and Hassleberry decided to give Jaden some privacy and some rest, where the duo left the Slifer Red Dorm and made their way back to their respective dorms, leaving the brunette all alone as he prepared for what would be one of the biggest days of his life.

-Several hours later-

Groaning a little from his alarm clock going off, blaring at him with an annoying beep, Jaden woke up from his dreaming and realized it was the start of a new day.

And instead of remaining in bed and acting all groggy, the brunette immediately rose up, turned off his alarm clock and gave a big grin, for the day was going to be the day he would ask the girl he loved to be his better half.

But before seeing Alexis and asking her the question, there was still one thing Jaden had to do.

Quickly changing out of his pajamas and into his Duel Academy uniform, the brunette headed to the docks, where he boarded the lone boat docked at the harbour, smiling to see the key already set within the ignition.

'Thank you, Chancellor.' Jaden thought as he continued to smile, knowing that Chancellor Sheppard had left the keys for him, before starting up the engine and heading off, departing from Duel Academy and sailing to Domino City.

-Sometime later-

After a few hours, Jaden had arrived at the pier of Domino City, where he boarded the boat in the harbor, making sure he took the key with him so nothing would happen to his only access back to Duel Academy.

And after all his dates with Alexis, Jaden knew the city like the back of his hand, to which he made his way through the streets until he reached a massive building that had a big I symbol with a small 2 beside it, which Jaden recognized as the logo for Industrial Illusions, the head production company of Duel Monster Cards, as well as where an old friend from the past had agreed to contact him.

Entering through the main hall, Jaden was in awe at the reception area, amazed at not just the size, but the sheer elegance of the place, which included a marble fountain in the centre of the room, shaped to resemble Dragons, two of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, each crouching down as they spread in the directions of the four winds, while water trailed down their maws, while in the centre of the Dragon Type Monsters stood a statue of a familiar sorceress, the Dark Magician Girl, who was smiling brightly as she held her sceptre high, where it cast water from the top and rained down to the ends of the fountain, continuing to highlight what was already an amazing work of art.

And continuing to show both elegance and a sense of pride, upon the walls were photographs of the head of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, a man Jaden both admired and found a fairly eccentric.

But as much as Jaden admired the scenery, he was interrupted as a female voice of a woman then called. "May I help you, sir?"

Looking past the statue, Jaden saw an older looking woman, looking to be around her mid thirties, with shoulder length black hair, a set of red framed glasses and was dressed quite professionally as she sat behind a desk and computer, looking at Jaden with a curiousness behind her glasses.

"Hey there, I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden said with a kindness in his tone, getting no reply from the receptionist, causing the brunette to then say. "I made an appointment for this morning."

Turning her eyes away from Jaden and to the computer, the woman began typing, running through the schedule for a moment, until she saw that the brunette was who he claimed to be.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to Industrial Illusions, Mister Yuki." The receptionist said, her tone sounding a little more friendly

"If you could please board the elevator and make your way to the thirty first floor, your acquaintance should be waiting for you." She informed, gesturing to the elevators down on Jaden's right, causing him to nod in reply, before entering one of the elevators and began to escalade to the thiry first floor.

And as the elevator made its way up, within, Jaden crossed his arms as he thought. 'I wonder how the guys are doing with Alexis.'

-With Alexis-

Back at Duel Academy, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, alongside her friends had made their way to the Slifer Red dorm, walking up the stairs and to Jaden's room.

With each step Alexis took, she felt a little more nervous, but promised herself she wouldn't back down.

Today was the day she would give herself to Jaden.

Standing in front of the door, with Jasmine and Mindy giving distance out of respect for their friend, Alexis was about to knock and embrace the Duelist that had won her heart, but before her hand could make contact with the wood, Syrus and Hassleberry quickly appeared behind the blonde, stopping her before she could go any further.

"Oh, hey there Alexis. How are you doing today?" Syrus asked, sounding a little worried, which puzzled Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy.

"I'm fine." Alexis replied, a little confused by the way Syrus and Hassleberry were acting, but didn't want to seem rude.

"I was just going to see Jaden." The blonde then said as she reached for the door, trying to continue to see her boyfriend, only for Syrus and Hassleberry to quickly get in front of Alexis, each giving off a nervous smile.

"You can't see Jaden." Hassleberry suddenly said with a nervousness in his tone, keeping Alexis a small distance away from Jaden's room.

"And why not?" Alexis asked, her tone sounding a little impatient as she stared the boys down, making both sweat.

Hassleberry got nervous from Alexis' questioning, trying to come up with something to say, before saying the first thing that came to his head.

"Sarge is sick and he entrusted us that nobody comes in contact with him." The dino Duelist lied, continuing to sweat as Alexis stared at him with eyes as if trying to examine Hassleberry, to see into his very being and find out what he was hiding.

"But seemed normal yesterday." Alexis pointed out, thinking something was up.

"And if he sick i should ask him if he needs something"She then said, her concerns for her boyfriend kicking in.

Hassleberry got more nervous until syrus spoke up "Sorry, but Jaden said no visitors today, not even you."

Crossing her arms, Alexis questioned. "Why not me? I'm his girlfriend, if anything that's more reason I should be there with him."

"Jaden doesn't want you..." Syrus began to say, falling deeper into their lies. "Because he doesn't want to see you getting sick because of him. Right, Hassleberry?"

"Absolutely right there, Private." Hassleberry said in agreement, before telling Alexis with some truth in his words. "He tells us how much he cares about you, and with you in any form of physical or mental distress would just break his heart."

Overhearing their lies, namely the caring side of Jaden, Jasmine and Mindy sighed sweetly and placed a hand on their chests, thinking it was so caring of Jaden of how he thought and cared about Alexis, causing the pair to each take a side beside Alexis, where Jasmine placed her hands on Alexis' shoulders.

"Come on, 'Lex. If your man wants to look out for you, who are you to stop him?" The brunette asked, causing Mindy to add. "I had no idea Jaden could be such a romantic."

"Yeah, that's Jaden for you." Syrus said, rubbing the back of his head, glad to see that at least Jasmine and Mindy were falling for their deception and could prove of use in keeping Alexis distracted until Jaden had returned.

"We'll tell Jaden you dropped off to see him." Syrus then said with a relieved smile, glad to see Alexis was none the wiser, before saying. "Hassleberry, think you can show Alexis off? There is something I need to discuss with Jasmine and Mindy."

"No problem, Private." Hassleberry replied with a salute, escorting Alexis away from Jaden's dorm room, leaving Syrus with room to speak freely to the duo.

Curious, Mindy asked. "So Syrus, what did you want to talk about?"

"Listen up, I have something I need to tell you both, but I need you to promise me not to tell anybody, ok?" Syrus said, his tone quite serious, which interested Jasmine and Mindy, wondering what the blue haired Duelist had to say.

"Jaden isn't really sick, in fact he isn't even here." The younger of the Truesdale brothers then informed, where he then revealed the truth. "The real reason we don't want Alexis to see Jaden is because he is out, at Domino City and getting a few things prepared before he asks Alexis to marry him."

Now knowing that Jaden was going to propose, Jasmine and Mindy couldn't help themselves as they hugged each other and squealed in great joy

"Are you serious? Jaden really is going to propose?" Mindy asked with excitement, causing Syrus to panic from their outburst as he put a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Keep it down. We don't want Alexis to find out." Syrus whispered to Jasmine and Mindy, who knew their friend was right, so they kept their squealing to a minimal, placing their hands on the other's mouth and muffling their excitement.

Managing to calm down, slowly taking their hand off the other's mouth, Jasmine asked. "So how is Jaden going to propose?"

"In a Duel." Syrus replied, his answer was a little of a surprise and confusion to the girls.

"A Duel?" Mindy questioned, thinking maybe Jaden wasn't as romantic the Alexis made him out to be.

"Not just any Duel, it's a very special Duel Jaden has been planning for sometime now. As we speak, Jaden should be at Industrial Illusions where he's having a special Card produced, one that he'll use in his Duel to show his love for Alexis." Syrus said in reply, knowing very little about the details to Jaden's idea to propose to his girlfriend, but if it was anything like his Dueling skills, it would be amazing.

"I guess in his own way that is kind of romantic." Jasmine commented, which made Mindy nod and add. "Anyway Jaden does it, I am sure Alexis will love it."

"That's why I need you two to help me and Hassleberry from her finding out the truth." Syrus said in reply, before asking Jasmine and Mindy. "Can we count on you to help keep Alexis busy until Jaden gets back?"

Looking at each other, Jasmine and Mindy nodded, before the brunette faced Syrus, giving the answer.

"On one condition, we get to watch Jaden propose." She said, both wanting to share on the moment that would be the start of Jaden and Alexis becoming one.

"Sure thing." Syrus said in reply, before the blue haired Duelist then told Jasmine and Mindy. "But let's catch up with Alexis before she gets suspicious."

With that said, Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy quickly caught up with Hassleberry and Alexis, making sure that the blonde didn't learn the truth about Jaden, his whereabouts and what he had planned for her.

-Back at Industrial Illusions-

Arriving at the thirty first floor, Jaden stepped out of the elevator and took in the sights.

Looking around and walking down the hall, he saw the room was a wide office, filled with spaced out cubicles, each with hard working employees behind their desks, all doing their best to keep Industrial Illusions up and running by continue to produce the best quality Cards and continue to expand in their ideas.

"Jaden! Over here!" The brunette then heard somebody call, causing him to turn to see his old friend and roommate, Chumley Huffington, waving to him from his cubicle.

"Hey there, Chumley." Jaden said with a cheerful voice, walking over to the Card designer, where he shook his friend's hand and added. "It's great seeing you again."

"It's great seeing you too." Chumley replied, showing more emotion as he pulled Jaden into a tight hug, one that caught the HERO Duelist off guard and shake around, feeling Chumley's hug a little too tight and was actually crushing him.

Managing to break free, Jaden, as he tried to catch his breath, then commented. "Man, I forgot how strong you were."

"Sorry about that." Chumley apologized, embarrassed he had let his emotions almost injure his friend.

"Don't sweat it." Jaden replied, assuring he was fine, before the brunette got serious as he asked. "So, do you think you can get my request finished?"

"No problem." Chumley said with a confidence in his voice, only to add. "I just need a design of what you want."

In response, Jaden withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Chumley, who looked at it with interest.

Embarrassed, Jaden rubbed his head as he said. "Sorry that I couldn't do one better. I'm not much of a drawer like you."

"It's alright, I can work with this." Chumley assured, walking back to his desk, where he began to undergo the process of turning Jaden's crude drawing into an actual Duel Monsters Card.

But as his other friends had said, as Chumley continued in his work, he commented. "This is still a surprise. I cannot believe you're going to ask Alexis to marry you."

"I know everyone thinks it's a little rushed, but I know in my heart that Alexis and I belong together." Jaden replied, smiling as he placed his hand on his chest, speaking from his heart.

"Such touching words." A sophisticated voice interrupted, causing Jaden and Chumley to look over to see the head of Industrial Illusions approaching them, Chumley's boss and the creator of Duel Monsters Maximillion Pegasus.

"Pegasus?" Jaden said with surprise to see the silver haired man once again, part of him honoured to see the creator of Duel Monsters, while puzzled as to why he was here.

"It's good to see you again, Jaden-boy. When I heard you were stopping over, I immediately made sure all my appointments were changed and came all this way, just so I could see you again." Pegasus said with a continued cheerfulness, taking Jaden's hand and shaking it.

"Well it's good to see you, too." Jaden replied, smiling back as he shook Pegasus' hand back.

Ceasing the handshake, Pegasus then said. "So I heard from Chumley that you plan to propose to your girlfriend."

"That's right." Jaden replied, smiling as the thought of his blonde haired girlfriend came to his mind, making him say. "I have known Alexis for three years now, and I cannot imagine my life without her."

From hearing Jaden's words and the emotion within them, Pegasus smiled, his thoughts drifting to the woman he had loved, before an idea came to his head.

"Well, my dear Jaden, perhaps I can assist in making your proposal that more special." Pegasus offered with a continued smile, which confused and left Jaden fairly curious, causing the brunette to ask. "What did you have in mind?"

"Follow me, Jaden-boy, I will explain everything once we have arrived." Pegasus said in reply, continuing to keep Jaden wondering what Pegasus was planning.

But knowing he could trust one of his heroes, the brunette followed Pegasus, back into the elevator, where the creator of Duel Monsters called for the top floor, arriving at the roof alongside Jaden, where the brunette saw a helicopter waiting for them.

"Mister Pegasus." The pilot called, walking over and saluting as he said with respect towards his boss. "Your ride as per your request."

"Thank you kindly." Pegasus replied, walking alongside the pilot, who slid the side door open, allowing Pegasus to board the copter.

"Coming, sir?" The pilot then asked as he looked at Jaden, who smiled and nodded in reply, quickly entering the copter and strapping in, his curiosity heightened as to what Pegasus was planning for him.

But looking at Pegasus and seeing him smirk, the brunette knew he would have to wait.

For now, all Jaden could do was look out from the copter's window and take in the sights of Domino City.

After a few minutes, with the pair departing from the helicopter and making the rest of their journey on foot, they arrived at a small shop in the streets of Domino City, where Jaden asked with a fair amount of curiosity. "Where are we."

Smiling from both the question and as memories of good times came to him, Pegasus replied. "This, my boy, is where I brought the wedding ring for my wife, Cecilia."

Surprised, Jaden looked at Pegasus as he asked. "You were married?"

Pegasus just nodded.

"I was. I loved Cecilia deeply, I cherished her and promised her the world." He then told Jaden, sounding a little solemn as he informed. "However, fate played a cruel role in our time together and took my Cecilia away from me."

From hearing Pegasus' sad tale, Jaden frowned, feeling solemness and empathy for the silver haired man and said with a deep respect. "I'm really sorry for your loss, sir."

"It is quite alright, though in my grieving and desperation to see my Cecilia again, I did somethings I am not proud of. I wronged many people..." Pegasus said in reply, memories of Duelist Kingdom coming to him, before bringing his hand over his left eye as he told Jaden. "...and paid for it deeply."

"But looking at you, I can see a bright future. I can see that Alexis will be very happy with you." Pegasus said, confident within Jaden, which made the brunette smile.

"Thank you, sir." Jaden replied, glad to get such approval from Pegasus

"That is why I want to pay for the wedding ring you want to give to your bride-to-be." Pegasus then said, his words a great surprise to the brunette, causing Jaden to let out with a great surprise in his voice. "What did you say?"

"I insist, Jaden-boy. Think it as my gift to you." Pegasus then said, continuing to show a great kindness toward the HERO Duelist.

And though grateful, Jaden, finding it hard to practically take Pegasus' money, had to ask. "But isn't that a bit much?"

From Jaden's questioning and his tone, telling Jaden was being selfless and felt he couldn't accept such a generous gift, Pegasus smiled as another idea came to him, where he suggested. "Then how about we Duel for the decision?"

"You want to Duel?" Jaden asked, which made Pegasus smile as he withdrew his Deck, before setting it within his Duel Disc, having anticipated he and Jaden were destined to fight one way or another.

"Exactly. And if I win, I will pay for your ring, but should I should fall, then you can choose how much I can contribute." Pegasus said, explaining the terms of their match, which made Jaden nod.

"Sounds good to me." Jaden said in reply, smiling confidently as he readied his Duel Disc, looking forward to his match with the creator of Duel Monsters, where both called out as one. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores

Pegasus: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"As the creator of Duel Monsters, I think you should go first." Jaden said, continuing to show his respect to Pegasus, making the silver haired man smile.

"How gracious of you, Jaden." Pegasus commented as he drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck, looked at his hand and smiled at the selection of tactics he had, where he then held out a Spell Card and declared. "To start off, I'll give up 1000 Life Points so I can activate my Spell Card: Toon World."

As Pegasus' Life Points dropped to 3000, the familiar pop-up book that was Toon World appeared on the Field, opening up with a set of comical noises, though Jaden knew that this was no joke and prepared himself for whatever Toons would come his way.

With a smirk, Pegasus explained. "Now that Toon World has popped open its pages, it allows me to Summon any Toons I desire."

"So I think I'll Summon my Toon Cannon Soldier." (ATK: 1400) He then said, placing the mentioned Card on the Duel Disc and causing the comical version of Cannon Soldier to leap from the pages of Toon World and appear before its Summoner.

"And don't think I'm done yet, Jaden-boy, because, I now summon my Dark Rabbit." (ATK: 1100) Pegasus said, Summoning another Monster, which giggled as it appeared beside Toon Cannon Soldier.

"However, my bunny won't be around for long, for I sacrifice him so my Cannon Soldier can blast you with 500 Points of Damage." Pegasus suddenly said, his words made Dark Rabbit smile as he waved farewell, fading from the field, where his energy was transferred into Toon Cannon Soldier, who crouched down, charged up the cannon mounted on his head and fired, causing Jaden to cry out as he was blasted, taking a 500 Point hit.

"Not a bad start. Of course I wouldn't expect anything else from you." Jaden said with a continued respect, recovering from the blast.

"Thank you kindly, Jaden. Now let's see what you can do." Pegasus replied, ending with a face-down, most interested to see how Jaden would strike back.

Current Scores

Pegasus: 3000

Jaden: 3500

"I Summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" (ATK: 800) Jaden called, Summoning the bubble blasting HERO, who appeared before his Summoner.

"And when Bubbleman's all alone, his superpower kicks in, allowing me to draw two more Cards." The HERO Duelist explained, drawing the top two Cards from his Deck, where the brunette then selected another Card, explaining as he activated it. "Next, I add a little firepower to Bubbleman with the Equip Spell: Bubble Blaster, raising his Attack by 800 Points." (ATK: 1600)

With Bubbleman powered up, Jaden saw his chance.

"Go for it, Bubbleman! Attack with Bubble Barrage!" He commanded, causing Bubbleman to unleash a series of bubbles at Toon Cannon Soldier with great speed, knowing the attack would trash the Toon.

But as the blast headed for the comic formed machine, Pegasus smirked as he confessed. "Not a bad move, Jaden.

"But I have a little Trap all set up to stop you. I activate my face-down: Toon Defence!" He suddenly called, revealing his face-down and then explained its power. "Since you Attacked my Toon Monster, I can turn Bubbleman's strike into a direct Attack."

From the effects of the Trap, Toon Cannon Soldier curved his mechanical body, dodging Bubbleman's Attack, where the onslaught of bubbles hit Pegasus, causing him to groan as his Life Points were cut down by half, going past the 2000 mark.

But even though Jaden could see he had the advantage in Life Points, he knew that Pegasus was planning something if he was willing to sacrifice himself to keep Toon Cannon Soldier on the Field.

Watching Pegasus, Jaden saw Toon Cannon Soldier crouching beside its Summoner, looking on with some concern.

"Oh, don't worry about me, my faithful Toon, your creator is just fine." Pegasus assured, looking at Jaden and smirking.

"But Jaden-boy better be careful for that little stunt." He then said, which caused the Toon Monster to nod and stand proudly before Pegasus, ready to fight.

"I'll end by throwing down two face-downs." The brunette said, placing two Cards in the Spell/Trap Card slots of his Duel Disc, smiling as he then said with a continued enthusiasm.

"Now let's see what you've got." He called, wanting to see Pegasus' A game.

Current Scores

Pegasus: 1400

Jaden: 3500

"My pleasure." Pegasus replied, drawing from his Deck and making his move.

"I play Card of Sanctity. This forces us both to draw until we each hold six Cards in our hand." The creator of Duel Monsters said, activating the Spell Card, where he then drew four Cards from his Deck, while Jaden drew two.

With his hand refreshed, Pegasus smiled at what he had drawn and was going to show Jaden his power.

"Next, I activate the Spell: Cost Down." He said as he explained the effects of the Spell. "By discarding one Card from my hand, the Levels of all my Monsters now lower by two."

And after discarding one of his leeser Cards, Pegasus smirked as he was about to unleash one of his most dangerous Monsters.

"I now sacrifice Toon Cannon Soldier for one of my greatest/Monsters. Come forth, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" (ATK: 3000) Pegasus called, causing the effects of Toon World to kick in as a peach coloured mist circled around Toon Cannon Soldier, dragging the Toon into the pages of Toon World, where the book began to shake wildly, before opening, letting out several 'BOOMS' and 'THOOMS' as a new Toon popped out, the devious doppleganger of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who grinned as he stared at Jaden, ready to cause some serious destruction.

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon? This is not good." Jaden thought aloud at seeing the Toon Dragon, knowing its form did nothing to change how powerful it truly was.

"How right you are, Jaden. And if you thought you were in trouble, you haven't seen anything." Pegasus said back, showing confidence within his new Toon as he explained. "By paying 500 Life Points, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon can Attack you directly."

After paying the Life Points needed for his Toon to Attack, Pegasus called with a mighty voice. "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, blast Jaden with White Lightning!"

Happy to do as Pegasus had commanded, the Toon Dragon sucked in his breath, causing his stomach to inflate, before spitting out a mighty blast of energy at Jaden.

"Hold up! I activate my Trap Card: Negate Attack!" Jaden quickly called, revealing the second of his face-downs, which produced a barrier around his form and reduced the attack of the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to nothing.

"Thanks to this Trap, your Monsters cannot harm me this turn." Jaden then explained with a smile, which made Pegasus smile, seemingly impressed by Jaden's counter, only to then say. "Clever move, but not clever enough to stop me, because I have another Toon Card. I present the Spell: Toon Rollback."

"And with this handy Card, my Blue-Eyes is given a second shot in the spotlight." Pegasus informed, shocking Jaden, while Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon smirked as he got ready to fire off another blast of energy.

"Go for it, my friend and Attack Jaden directly!" Pegasus commanded, to which the Toon Dragon, after Pegasus had paid another 500 Life Points, released the secondary build up of energy, which shot past Bubbleman and blasted Jaden, which caused the brunette to cry out in pain from the damage he had sustained, falling to one kness, where Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon giggled at seeing the brunette fall.

But both Pegasus and his Toon were a little confused when Jaden started to laugh as he pulled himself up.

Curious, Pegasus asked. "And what seems to have you in such a good mood?"

"I'm actually Dueling the creator of Duel Monsters, how can I not enjoy myself?" Jaden asked in reply, which caught Pegasus off guard by the answer, before smiling as he thought. 'Ah, Jaden-boy. Your love for Duel Monsters and your bond with your Cards, it reminds me of my dear friend, Yugi.'

'But like Yugi-boy, I know there's a chance you'll have some surprises that could cost me the Duel if I'm not careful.' The silver haired man then thought, playing the end of his turn safely as he activated another Spell Card from his hand.

"Since my Blue-Eyes damaged your Life Points, I think now is the perfect time to activate the Spell Card: Sebek's Blessing." Pegasus said, placing the Card in the second Spell/Tap slot of his Duel Disc as he explained its power. "Now I recover Life Points equal to the Damage you just took. So while you grow weaker, I get stronger."

With the activation of his Spell, Pegasus looked small flickers of light rained down upon his Duel Disc increasing Life Points.

And with no other Cards left in his hand, or Monsters to Attack with, Pegasus allowed Jaden to make his move, curious to see how the brunette would turn the tables.

Current Scores

Pegasus: 3400

Jaden: 500

Drawing the top Card from his Deck, Jaden smiled as a plan quickly formulated in his head, one he was certain would allow him to gain the upperhand.

"I reveal my face-down: Polymerization, which I use to fuse Bubbleman and Burstinatrix..." Jaden began to say, showing the female HERO in his hand, the second Monster needed for his plan to come into fruition.

"...to create Elemental HERO Steam Healer!" (ATK: 1800) Jaden called and causing Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to swirled around one another as they turned into one form, creating the purple armoured HERO that proudly stood before his Summoner, ready to follow his commands.

"And to give Steam Healer some extra firepower, I Equip him with Assault Armour, which increases Steam Healer's Attack by 300 Points." The HERO Duelist then said, activating the Equip Spell and boosting Steam Healer's Attack to 2100.

"Not bad, Jaden-boy, but your Monster is still no match for my Blue-Eyes." Pegasus pointed out, causing his Toon Dragon to cross his arms, nodding in agreement with the words of his Summoner.

From Pegasus' words, Jaden just smirked, showing there was more to come with his move as he withdrew a second Spell Card from his hand, a Field Spell, where he called. "Don't be so sure, because I activate the Field Spell: Skyscraper!"

Placing the Field Spell in his Duel Disc, Pegasus looked on in awe as a whole town's worth of buildings rose from the ground, circling around him and Jaden, leaving Pegasus in a little panic, for he already knew what Jaden had planned.

"Now that we're in HERO city, Steam Healer gains 1000 extra Attack Points when confronting a Monster stronger than it." Jaden told Pegasus, causing Steam Healer to take a battle ready stance as its Attack power increased. (2100 → 3100)

And seeing that it was now weaker, the Toon Dragon gulped nervously, knowing what was coming next.

"Steam Healer Attack Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon with Steam Blast!" Jaden called with a great enthusiasm, causing his Monster to act on the command and attack, releasing superheated steam from his gauntlets, which struck Pegasus' Monster, making it run around in a circle from the heat that had burnt him, before shattering to pieces and was sent to the Graveyard, dealing Pegasus 100 Points of Damage from the loss of his Toon.

But despite losing his Monster and taking Damage, Pegasus smiled.

"Not a bad move there, Jaden." He said, finding himself starting to get into the Duel and continuing to see Jaden as a worthy adversary and a Duelist with great potential, reminding him of Yugi Moto.

"Thanks, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve." Jaden replied, before saying. "Take this for example. When Steam Healer Destroys a Monster, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points." (500 → 3500)

"And by sending Assault Armour to the Graveyard, Steam Healer can Attack again." Jaden then informed, causing Steam Healer to raise his right arm at Pegasus and blasted him full on with a burst of steam, which forced Pegasus to shield his face from the heated mist, feeling the attack deducing his Life Points.

"To end my turn, I'll throw one Card face-Down. Back to you, Pegasus." Jaden said, ending his turn with a smile, both at how he toppled the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and how Pegasus would retaliate.

Current Scores

Pegasus: 1500  
Jaden: 3500

Before making his move, Pegasus smiled and began to clap.

"Jaden-boy, you continue to impress me. Not only did you defeat and control the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra, but you Destroyed one of my most powerful Monsters." He said, sounding rather proud of Jaden, before drawing the top Card from his Deck, looking at it and saying with a seriousness. "But don't think that Blue-Eyes is the only Monster you have to look out for."

"I activate Pot of greed, allowing me to draw two new Cards." Pegasus started off, using his Spell to add the top two Cards from his Deck to his hand, smirking at what fate had given him.

"Now I Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands." (ATK: 1400) He then said, placing the mentioned Monster on his Duel Disc and caused it to appear before him, confusing Jaden a little as to why Pegasus would Summon a Monster weaker than his.

"When Manju is Summoned, I can select any Ritual Card from my Deck and add it to my hand." Pegasus explained, taking out his Deck from his Duel Disc, looking through it, until he found the Card he was looking for.

"I choose the Black Illusion Ritual." The silver haired man then declared, showing off his Spell Card to Jaden, who gave a puzzled look.

"Black Illusion Ritual?" Jaden asked, before saying. "I've never heard of that Card before."

"Well you're about to see it in action." Pegasus replied, activating the Ritual Spell, causing two lamps and a mysterious jar to appear before Pegasus and beneath Manju, where the lamps ignited with purple flame, while a powerful wind blew from the jar, sucking Manju into the jar and using him for the sacrifice.

"I sacrifice Manju in order to Summon one of my mightiest Monsters, one that almost took down Yugi-boy himself. I present to you Relinquished!" Pegasus called proudly, where Jaden watched on as the jar changed colour, from gold to a dark blue and warped into an unknown entity, nothing like he had seen in any of the Ritual Monsters he had encountered in previous Duels.

But looking at Relinquished, Jaden questioned. "That Monster has no Attack Points, so what's so great about him?"

"Don't be so quick to judge a Monster by its form, because Relinquished has a rather enchanting personality and a power to go with it. Allow me to show you." Pegasus replied, smirking as he then commanded. "Relinquished, use your Hypnotic Attraction on Jaden's Steam Healer!"

From the command, Relinquished's eye glowed with an eerie purple light, which affected Steam Healer, dragging him over to Pegasus' side of the Field, where the stomach-like section of Relinquished opened and expanded, sucking Jaden's Monster within.

"Steam Healer!" Jaden called in concern to see his Monster devoured by Pegasus', making the brunette question. "Where'd he go?"

"Take a close look, Jaden. He's is now part of Relinquished." Pegasus declared, just as Relinquished brought its wing-like appendages down, covering its body, before Jaden's Monster emerged from the right wing, looking as though he was fused with it.

Now seeing Steam Healer fused with Pegasus' Monster, Jaden was left in shock.

"No way!" He called, now seeing how such a Monster could be such a trouble, even to one as powerful as Yugi.

"I'm afraid so. With the power of Relinquished, not only can he can absorb any of your Monsters and use their Attack and Defence as his own, but even if you manage to Summon a Monster stronger than Relinquished, the Attack will be directed to the Monsters Relinquished has absorbed." Pegasus informed, with Relinquished's Attack raising to 1800 and causing Jaden to guess. "Meaning I'll basically be Attacking myself, right?"

"Correct." Pegasus replied.

But even with Steam Healer giving Relinquished power, Pegasus pushed for more.

"And to give Relinquished even more power, I use the Equip Spell: Ritual Weapon, boosting Relinquished's power by 1500 Points." He informed, activating the Equip Card, where its effects kicked in, raising Relinquished's Attack power over the 3000 point. (1800 → 3300)

And with no Monsters on his Field, Pegasus commanded with a mighty voice. "Relinquished, Attack Jaden Directly!"

Using the combined power of Jaden's Steam Healer and his Summoner's Spell Card, Relinquished gathered a great amount of dark energy in its eye, blasting it at Jaden as one devastating shot, one that would severely damage Jaden and his Life Points.

"This Duel isn't over! I play my Trap: Limit Reverse!" Jaden suddenly called, revealing his face-down and told Pegasus. "Now I can Summon any Monster from my Graveyard, so long as it has less than 1000 Attack Points, and I choose my pal, Elemental HERO Bubbleman!"

As Bubbleman appeared before Jaden, ready to serve and protect his Summoner, Jaden drew two Cards as the ability of his HERO kicked in.

However, Pegasus pointed out. "Not bad, but Limit Reverse forces your Monster to come back in Attack mode, so you'll still take Damage."

With Relinquished's attack redirected, Bubbleman groaned as he was struck by the blast, thrown back and shattered to pieces, causing Jaden to groan and shield his body from the sheer power Relinquished had unleashed, while feeling his Life Points go down, dropping by 2500.

And with Relinquished finished in its attacks, Pegasus placed one Card face-down, ending his turn, wondering if Jaden would make a come back or crack under the pressure.

Current Scores

Pegasus: 1500

Jaden: 1000

Looking at Pegasus, he could see the undying determination in Jaden's eyes, despite the odds no longer in his favour, it impressed Pegasus that Jaden continued to fight.

"Pegasus, this has been a great Duel, you've really thrown me into some tight situations but I am not backing down. And thanks to Bubbleman's sacrifice, I have just the Cards I need to win this Duel." Jaden said as he drew from his Deck and made his move.

"I activate the Spell Card: Fake HERO to Summon my friend Elemental HERO Neos from my hand." Jaden said, starting off his move by calling upon one of his most trusted Monsters, who stood before Jaden with his arms crossed, but was ready to act whenever his Summoner needed him, displaying an impressive 2500 Attack power

And seeing Neos again, Pegasus smiled, but then had to say. "An impressive Monster, but he's still no match for Relinquished."

"You're right about that, but maybe this will be." Jaden said back, selecting another Spell Card from his hand and displaying it to Pegasus as he called. "I play Elemental Storm!"

"Since Neos is on the Field, I can Destroy any Monster whose Attack power was originally lower than Neos'." The brunette explained, smirking as he looked upon Relinquished and said. "And since Relinquished started off with no Attack power, you can kiss him goodbye."

With the effect of his Spell Card, Neos clenched up his body, feeling the energy of Jaden's Spell fill his being, which he then unleashed, spreading out his form as he released a surge of electricity from the blue core in his chest, aiming for Relinquished.

However, like Jaden's devotion towards his Monsters, Pegasus showed his own.

"You cannot take Relinquished down so easily! I activate my face-down: Spell Transfer!" He called, revealing his counter Spell Card, where Pegasus then said. "And with its power, I can redirect the power of your Spell to any Monster I desire, so Elemental Storm, Destroy Elemental HERO Neos!"

From Pegasus' countering, the energies of Jaden's Spell Card were absorbed into Pegasus' Spell transfer and shot back, blasting Neos, Destroying him and leaving Jaden's Field wide open once again.

"You might have Destroyed Neos, but not my victory." Jaden said as he grabbed one Card from his hand, showing he had prepared other ways to achieve his victory.

"I activate Convert Contact." The HERO Duelist said, placing the mentioned Card in his Duel Disc, where he then explained. "Since I have no Monsters on the Field, I can discard Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (ATK: 400) from my hand and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (ATK: 900) from my Deck which lets me draw one Card, plus another for every Monster you control."

Following in the effects of his Spell Card, Jaden discarded the first Neo-Spacian in his hand and then withdrew his Deck from his Duel Disc and sending the second Neo-Spacian to the Graveyard, before shuffling his Deck set it back in his Duel Disc and drew two new Cards.

And with what Jaden now had prepared, the brunette smiled confidently.

"I activate my spell card Miracle Fusion! Thanks to this Spell, I can fuse Monsters on the Field or in my Graveyard. So I combine Elemental HERO Neos, my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Grand Mole to Summon Elemental HERO Magma Neos!" (ATK: 3000) Jaden called, catching Pegasus by surprise to see Jaden using the Monsters in his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon.

"And if you think Magma Neos is tough now, just wait until you get a look at his ability. He gains an extra 400 Attack Points for every Card on the Field." Jaden explained, showing off a confident smile, looking upon his Field and Pegasus', which currently consisted of Relinquished, Ritual Weapon, Skyscraper and Magma Neos, giving Neos a 1200 Attack power up (ATK: 3000 → 4200)

"Sorry to do this to you Steam Healer, but don't worry, I promise it'll be worth it." Jaden said, apologizing for what was to come next, where he then commanded. "Elemental HERO Magma Neos, Attack Relinquished!"

Raising his right hand to the sky, Magma Neos showed off his power, gathering flames in his hand, which took the form as a fireball that continued to expand until he held a gigantic sphere of flame, almost double the size of his being.

"Meteor Meltdown!" Jaden yelled, which caused Magma Neos to release the flames at Relinquished, consuming the Spellcaster, who brought his wing-like appendages before him, managing to hold back the inferno, while Steam Healer was engulfed by the flames and Destroyed.

And though the attack costed Jaden 400 Life Points, he had broken Relinquished's shield, lowering Relinquished's power to 1500.

"For my final move, I activate De-Fusion!" Jaden declared, using the Quick-Play Spell, which returned Magma Neos back to the Extra Deck, splitting up the component Monsters that had created him and left the original Neos, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Grand Mole in his place.

And seeing his loss was unavoidable, Pegasus just smiled.

"What are you waiting for, Jaden?" He asked, continuing to smile, which made Jaden smile back, having enjoyed the Duel, but now knew it was time to end it.

"Neos, Attack Relinquished!" Jaden called with a commanding voice, earning a respectful nod from Neos, who then charged towards Relinquished, and, with one might punch, Destroyed the Spellcaster Monster, dealing 1000 Points of Damage and leaving Pegasus wide open.

"Go for it. Flare Scarab, Grand Mole, Attack Pegasus Directly!" Jaden then called, where the Neo-Spacians each lunged at Pegasus and attacked, taking away the last few Life Points Pegasus had.

End Scores

Pegasus: 0

Jaden: 600

"And That's Game. It was truly an honor to Duel someone like you, one who not only made the game of Duel Monsters, but also took on Yugi Moto." Jaden said as he bowed in respect.

"I felt the same way the whole time we were Dueling, Jaden. You just continue to amaze me." Pegasus replied, smiling back at Jaden, before getting to the task at hand as he asked. "So since you were the victor, I am a man of my word and will only pay as much as you want."

From Pegasus' words, Jaden felt a little embarrassed, having forgotten that was the reason for their Duel to begin with and knew that an engagement ring would be quite expensive.

And seeing Jaden's embarrassment, Pegasus continued to show a caring smile as he suggested. "How about this, I will pay for your ring, but the next time the world needs a great Duelist to protect it, you are the first one I call? Do we have a deal?"

"You bet." Jaden agreed, shaking Pegasus' hand, making the silver haired man smile, not only glad to see Jaden in joy, but also that he could still smooth talk others into thinking they had made decisions when he had played them.

But part of Pegasus believed that though his deal was a small trick, there was always a chance another threat to the game of Duel Monsters and the world would come.

-Sometime later-

Managing to occupy Alexis for a few hours Jasmine and Mindy volunteered to treat their friend to a day of beauty, taking the Queen of Obelisk Blue back to the woman's dorms, where they used their skills in beauty to not only relax Alexis, but made her look more presentable for when she would meet Jaden again.

And though Alexis wasn't as feminine as Jasmine or Mindy, not one for such things as nail polish or lipstick, telling her friends were doing their best to make her feel comfortable, Alexis allowed the duo to continue in their actions.

Though part of her could sense something was up, as if her friends were hiding something from her.

Currently, Alexis had taken to a seat, doing her best to relax as Jasmine and Mindy did their work, with the brunette running a comb through Alexis' hair, while Mindy was kneeling before the blonde, holding her left foot and gently running a thin brush coated in blue nail polish upon her toe nails.

"Alexis, you look amazing." Mindy commented, smiling as she teased. "When you see Jaden, I know he will be unable to resist you."

"When he gets better." Jasmine quickly added, making sure Alexis didn't get suspicious.

"Me too I hope he gets better." Alexis said in reply, still sounding a little worried about her boyfriend, causing Jasmine to place the hairbrush down and put her hand on Alexis' shoulder, saying with a caring tone. "You know Jaden. He will not anything keep him down, even sickness."

Smiling at the brunette's words, Alexis felt better.

"You're right." Alexis said, getting ahead of herself. "In fact I am surprised I didn't realize it sooner."

Unsure what Alexis was thinking, Mindy asked with some worry. "Realize what?"

"Jaden is one who wouldn't let anything keep him down, so that shouldn't stop me from checking in on him." Alexis replied as she got up from her seat, believing she had put herself and her needs before Jaden's, causing her to say. "Even if I get sick, I don't mind. So long as I am by his side is all that matters"

Jasmine and Mindy started to get nervous from what Alexis had just said, watching as the blonde put her shoes back on and was about to leave.

"Alexis, you can't leave yet." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, we haven't even finished your manicure." Mindy pointed out, partly forgetting they were supposed to stop Alexis from knowing anything about Jaden proposing to her, not keeping Alexis' beauty time in check.

But listening to her heart over her friends, Alexis exited the dorm room, made her way outside and began to head back to the Slifer Red dorms to see the one who had captivated and won her heart.

Back at the Slifer Red dorms, Syrus and Hassleberry had spent the last few hours on patrol, staying close by the door to Jaden's room, making sure nobody got inside.

But from their duties, which namely involved the two just standing around, tiredness and boredom got the better of them, with both resting against the wall and soon falling asleep.

However, Hassleberry were suddenly woken when he heard the frantic calls of Jasmine and Mindy, looking to see Alexis had returned.

"Wake up, Private." Hassleberry said, shaking Syrus a little, who groaned and rubbed his eyes, confused at first, until Hassleberry then informed. "We've got a problem. Private 'Lexi is back on the front lines."

"What!?" Syrus questioned, shooting up from his crouching pose and looking over the railing of the Slifer Red dorm to see the blonde coming closer into view.

"Hey there Alexis." Syrus then said, looking at Alexis, trying to hide his nervousness as he asked. "What are you doing back here?"

"I came to see Jaden." Alexis replied, smiling as she looked at her female friends and informed. "It was thanks to Jasmine and Mindy that I realized that no matter what, I should be by Jaden's side because I now know he would do all he could to look after me."

"Jaden?" Syrus asked, panicking as he stated. "You still cannot see him."

"And if you want to, you have to get past me." Hassleberry added, where he leapt onto the railing and jumped down, activating his Duel Disc in the hopes in he could intimidate Alexis.

However, the blonde just walked up to the Dino Duelist and gave him a hostile glare, making him sweat, knowing that Alexis meant business.

"Where is he?" Alexis then asked.

Nervous, Hassleberry questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The Jaden I know wouldn't let anything keep him down." Alexis said, now seeing through the facade and causing her to demand an answer. "So I'm going to ask again, where is Jaden?"

Panicking and now on the ropes, Hassleberry continued to sweat heavily, no ideas of a reply coming to mind, though it seemed as though luck was on Hassleberry's side when an uproar of wind spread through the area, causing the four to look over, where they all saw a helicopter landing several feet from them.

And a greater surprise to all, namely Alexis was to see who stepped out.

"Jaden?" Alexis questioned with a puzzled voice, causing the brunette to give off a big smile as he approached Alexis and the others.

"Hey there, guys. Miss me?" He asked, continuing to smile.

"Jaden, everyone's been saying you are sick." Alexis said, confused and a little mad at the lies and deception as she demanded answers. "What are you hiding?"

"It's all right, 'Lex. I was just planning something special for you and I needed help in making sure you didn't find out about it." Jaden replied, hoping Alexis could find it in her heart to forgive him and their friends for lying and tricking her.

"We're really sorry for lying to you, but we know you will love what Jaden has in store." Mindy spoke up, expecting Jaden to propose right there.

"I know you will." Jaden said confidently, only to then being up his Duel Disc, activate it and say. "But if you want it, you better get your game on."

Somewhat surprised at Jaden challenging her, still keeping some secrets to where he had been and what he had been doing, Alexis just smiled at Jaden's continued display for his love of Duel Monsters.

"Alright then, I'll play along." Alexis said in reply, activating her Duel Disc and made some distance between her and her boyfriend, not just because she knew she'd get the information she desired out of Jaden by Dueling him, but she also loved the thrill and the excitement that came to Dueling the HERO Duelist.

And as the pair prepared for their Duel, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jasmine and Mindy all got a front row view as they all watched from the second floor of the Slifer Red dorm, interested in the Duel and the outcome that was apart of it.

"Let's Duel!" Jaden and Alexis then called simultaneously, both smiling at one another as they knew they were in for another amazing match, though Jaden's smiling had a hidden objective behind it.

"Ladies first." Jaden offered with a kind smile, making Alexis smile, thank her boyfriend for his continued kindness, before drawing the sixth Card from her Deck and made her move.

"I summon Cyber Tutu in Defence mode." (Def: 800) Alexis called, causing the ballerina Monster to appear before her Summoner, taking to a crouching position, protecting her body and Alexis.

"To end my turn I put down three face-downs." Alexis then said, setting the three Cards and prepared for whatever Jaden would pull.

Starting his turn, Jaden gained a determined expression, planning on not letting his hard work go to waste.

But also wanting to give Alexis another amazing Duel, the HERO Duelist was not going to hold anything back.

"I activate the Field Spell: Fusion Gate." Jaden declared, revealing his Spell Card, placing it within his Field Spell slot on his Duel Disc, which caused the effects of the Card to kick in, with a purple vortex now circling behind him.

"Now I can Summon Fusion Monsters without using Polymerization, so I fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman to Summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" (ATK: 2400) The brunette then called, displaying Sparkman and Clayman from his hand, where the two Monsters appeared before Jaden and combined as one, transforming into the electrical behemoth.

"Next, I use Thunder Giant's ability. By discarding one Card from my hand, I can Destroy one Monster weaker than him." Jaden went on to say, discarding Elemental Necroshade HERO, causing Thunder Giant's chest to fill with electricity.

"Static Blast!" Jaden called greatly, to which Thunder Giant unleashed the electricity from his chest, which shot at Cyber Tutu.

"Not bad." Alexis commented, smirking as she then said. "But I know you all too well."

"I activate my Trap: Angel Blast!"Alexis then called, revealing her third face-down and told her boyfriend. "Since you tried to use a Monster's ability to Destroy mine, Angel Blast automatically Destroys your Monster instead."

With that, Alexis' Trap took effect, where a great burst of flame shot from her Trap, shooting through Thunder Giant's electricity and headed for Jaden's Monster.

But acting fast, Jaden grabbed a Card from his hand and called. "Not so fast! I activate De-Fusion on my Thunder Giant to bring back Sparkman and Clayman to the field."

As the Spell Card activated, Thunder Giant was engulfed in a yellow light, where he split in two, reverting back to Sparkman and Clayman, just as Alexis' inferno made it to Jaden's side of the Field, shooting past the duo and leaving Jaden unharmed.

"It seems I know you as well as you know me, 'Lex." Jaden commented, joking a little, before getting serious as he got his head back in the Duel.

"Since Thunder Giant took a fall, I'll have to use plan B, and this B stands for Blaster as in Spark Blaster!" Jaden then called, showing off the Equip Card, causing the electrical weaponry to appear in Sparkman's right hand.

"Now Sparkman has three shots in him where he can switch the mode of any Monster he chooses." Jaden explained, where the electrified HERO then aimed his weapon at Cyber Tutu.

"For the first blast, I pick Cyber Tutu." The HERO Duelist then declared, to which Sparkman fired off a blast of electricity from his blaster, striking Cyber Tutu, who was forced into Attack mode, dragged up from her crouching to an offensive stance (ATK: 1000)

With Cyber Tutu no longer defending, vulnerable, Jaden commanded. "Sparkman, Attack Cyber Tutu with Spark Storm!"

From Jaden's call, Sparkman unleashed a blast of light blue coloured electricity from both his hands, which headed for Alexis' Monster, electrifying her.

However, continuing to show her skills, Alexis retaliated.

"I play my second Trap: Spirit Barrier!" The blonde declared, revealing the second Trap she had set for Jaden, causing a barrier of light to circle around her form.

"Sorry Jaden, but since as long as I have Monsters to protect me, you cannot Damage my Life Points." Alexis explained, just as Cyber Tutu was Destroyed, though Alexis took no Damage.

"Alright, Clayman, you're up!" Jaden called, giving Clayman the order to Attack, where he delivered an 800 Point punch to Alexis' Life Points, causing her to groan at the Damage, while her Life Points dropped to 3200.

"Now that I've finished with my Attack, I'm going on defence. I use the last two blasts from Sparkman's blaster on Sparkman and Clayman." The brunette then said, causing Sparkman and Clayman to each take to a crouching stance as both switched to Defence mode, while Jaden waited to see how Alexis would return the pain in her move.

Current Scores

Alexis: 3200

Jaden: 4000

"Not a bad start, but that's what I've come to see from you." Alexis said, both impressed by her boyfriend's Dueling skills and at herself as she drew from her Deck and added. "Now let me show you what I can do."

"I'll start off this turn with the Spell: Pot of greed." The blonde then said, drawing two more Cards from her Deck, smiling at what she now had in her hand and what she could use on the Field.

"And I think I'll use the power of your Fusion Gate in order to combine Fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to create the skating beauty, Cyber Blader!" (ATK: 2100) Alexis followed up, using Jaden's Field Spell for herself where she combined the two Monsters into one of her most powerful Monsters.

"And since you have two Monsters, Blade Skater's Attack doubles." (2100 → 4200) The Queen of Obelisk Blue informed, which worried Jaden, knowing just how much trouble Blade Skater could be, remembering how tough she was in the very first Duel he had with Alexis.

"But before Cyber Blader makes her move, I'll use my Spell: The Warrior Returning Alive so I can retrieve Cyber Tutu from my Graveyard." Alexis said, using her Spell Card to return Cyber Tutu back to her hand, before Summoning her Monster once again.

"And since Cyber Tutu has less Attack power than Sparkman, she can sneak past your Monsters and deal some Damage with a direct Attack." Alexis then told Jaden, causing Cyber Tutu to leap to the air and shoot down at Jaden.

"Pounding Pirouette!" Alexis called with a commanding voice, where the Warrior Type struck Jaden in the chest, causing him to groan a little as his Life Points dropped by 1000. (4000 → 3000)

With Jaden taking one hit from her Cyber Monsters, Alexis didn't let up as she continued to show off her great skills, displaying a Quick-Play Spell Card.

"And now I use Prima Light, allowing me to sacrifice Cyber Tutu and Summon Cyber Prima." (ATK: 2300) She told Jaden, which caused Cyber Tutu to change form, circled in a golden light as she transformed to a more shapely and womanly form, who appeared before Alexis with a determined expression on her face, refusing to let Alexis down.

"Now you're in for some serious trouble, Jaden. When Cyber Prima appears, she Destroy all the Spells you control." Alexis informed, where Spark Blaster and Fusion Gate then shattered to pieces and were sent to the Graveyard, before Alexis then moved on to her Attack Phase.

"Cyber Blader Attack Elemental HERO Sparkman!" The Queen of Obelisk Blue commanded, which caused Cyber Blader to charge at Sparkman as she prepared to strike.

"And don't think you are safe from Cyber Blade just because Sparkman is in Defence mode, I activate Meteorain." Alexis suddenly called, revealing her final Trap Card, where the blonde then said. "Now when Cyber Blader Destroys your Monster, you take Damage between Cyber Blader's Attack and Sparkman's Defence Points."

"Skate Blade Slash!" Alexis commanded, just as Cyber Blader struck Sparkman with her skates, Destroying jaden's Monster and dealing him a tremendous 2600 Points worth of Damage.

With Sparkman now gone, Cyber Blader's Attack Points returned to 2100, though Alexis still had another attack in her.

"Cyber Prima, you're up. Destroy Elemental HERO Clayman!" She commanded, causing the second of her Cyber Monsters to attack, delivering a powerful kick that shattered Clayman to bits, leaving Jaden's Field empty and giving him a major disadvantage.

But refusing to give up, Jaden recovered from the attacks of Alexis' Monsters and prepared to show what he and his Deck could do.

Current Scores

Alexis: 3200

Jaden: 400

Drawing from his Deck, before Jaden made his next move, he smiled.

"Alexis, I have been thinking, and I can see a lot of you within Cyber Blader." He said, interesting Alexis and causing her to ask. "How so?"

"Just like you, Cyber Blader has a sense of grace toward her but keeps up a tough front. And with her abilities, she refuses to let anything stop her." Jaden replied, looking at Alexis with determination as he then said. "But like the first time you used Cyber Blader, I will defeat her."

"I'll start by using the Spell Card: Heros' Hand." The brunette said, revealing his Card, which consisted of the image of a transparent Elemental HERO Sparkman shaking Burstinatrix's hand.

"Thanks to this Card, I get to draw one Card for every Elemental HERO in my Graveyard." Jaden then informed, where the spirit forms of Sparkman, Clayman, Necroshade and Thunder Giant appeared around their Summoner, signifying Jaden was allowed to draw four new Cards.

And after drawing the top four Cards from his Deck, the brunette showed what he could do with them as Jaden then said. "I'm kicking off the next part of this Duel by using the special ability of Elemental HERO Necroshade."

"When Necroshade is chillin' in my Graveyard, I can Summon any Elemental HERO from my hand, no questions asked. So I'm bringing out one of my favourites, Elemental HERO Neos!" Jaden called, Summoning his signature Monster, who stood proudly before his Summoner.

"Now Neos, Attack Cyber Prima!" Jaden called out, causing Neos to jump at Alexis' Monster, where he struck down Cyber Prima with a powerful right hook, shattering Alexis' Monster to bits and dealing 200 Points of Damage to Alexis' Life Points.

"I end my turn by throwing down two face-downs." The brunette finished as he placed his Cards in his Duel Disc, one of them being the special Card Industrial Illusions had created for him.

Current Scores

Alexis: 3000

Jaden: 400

With Neos now on Jaden's Field, Alexis knew it would be tough to achieve victory, but believing in herself like she knew Jaden always believed in her, Alexis drew the top Card from her Deck, placing her faith in what she drew and smiled as she looked at what she now held, at the power now in her hand.

"I activate Fusion Weapon." Alexis declared, activating the Equip Spell, before the blonde then said. "And with this Spell, it increases Cyber Blader's Attack Points by 1500."

With the Equip Card, Cyber Blader's power rose beyond 3000, not only giving her a powerful Monster, but one that could end the Duel with one attack.

"3600?" Jaden questioned in surprise.

"That's right." Alexis said, pointing toward Jaden as she called with a great commanding and voice. "And now it's time to end this Duel. Cyber Blader, take down Neos with Trident Shock!"

Following Alexis' orders, Cyber Blader harnessed the power of her Spell Card, gathering lightning in between her hands that she then released at Neos.

But just as the blast struck Neos, confusion fell upon Alexis as Neos started to glow with a golden light.

"Sorry, 'Lex, but this Duel isn't over just yet because I activated my Soul Union Trap Card." Jaden said, smiling as he told the blonde. "And thanks to this Trap, Neos gains Attack Points equal to any of the Elemental HERO Monsters in my Graveyard."

"So Thunder Giant, how about lending Neos a hand?" The brunette then asked, just before the spirit form of Elemental HERO Thunder Giant appeared above Neos and into his form, increasing Neos' Attack power by 2400 Points. (2500 → 4900)

And with no time to stop her, Alexis could only watch as Neos counted Cyber Blader's blast, cutting right through it and charged at Cyber Blader, where he delivered a powerful right hook to her, knocking Alexis' Monster aside and dealing 1300 Points of Damage.

"You might have harmed me, but since you control a Monster, Cyber Blader remains on the Field and not in the Graveyard." Alexis informed as Cyber Blader got before her Summoner, keeping Alexis protected.

"I end my turn." Alexis then said, looking to see the effects of Jaden's Trap ware off, with Neos' Attack returning to 2500, before looking at Jaden, where both saw the continued determination in their eyes, as well as the fun they were having in their Duel.

It was almost as if their moves were complimenting each other, pushing them to go one step further.

However, Alexis knew there could only be one winner, but Jaden believed otherwise if his next turn was a success.

Current Scores

1700

400

Looking at his Duel Disc, jaden placed his hand on to of his Deck, closing his eyes as he thought. 'C'mon Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now.'

And after drawing and opening his eyes, Jaden couldn't hold back his smile, looking to see he had drawn the exact Card he needed, Polymerization.

"I reveal my face-down: Hope for the Future!" The HERO Duelist called with a great sense of power within his voice, before explaining the power of his Trap Card.

"By discarding Polymerization, I am allowed to fuse Neos and six Neo-Spacians in my Deck to Summon Elemental HERO Divine Neos!" (ATK: 3000) Jaden announced, holding up one of his most powerful Fusion Monsters and triggering his Trap Card's power, where Neos leapt into the air and was circled in a bright light, just before the spirits of Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole came out from Jaden's Duel Disc and into Neos, changing him into Divine Neos, which left Alexis in awe at seeing the gold armoured form of Elemental HERO Neos.

Noticing Alexis' impressed expression, Jaden smirked, where the brunette then said. "And if you think Divine Neos is amazing now, just wait until you see his superpower."

"For each Neo-Spacian I remove from the game, Divine Neos gains 500 more Attack Points." The HERO Duelist told Alexis, who continued to look on with amazement as Neos harnessed the power of all six Neo-Spacians, doubling his Attack to 6000.

And though Cyber Blader would remain unharmed, Alexis would take 2400 Points of Damage the moment Neos' attack made contact with Alexis' Monster and would win Jaden the Duel.

"Attack!" Jaden commanded, causing Divine Neos to give a small nod as they leapt at Alexis, the blonde closing her eyes and smiling from another amazing Duel with Jaden, expecting Neos' final attack to wipe out the last of her Life Points.

However, Alexis was taken by a little surprise when she heard Jaden call. "Hold up, 'Lex, This Duel's not over yet. I activate my face-down!"

From Jaden's call, Alexis saw Jaden had activated a Spell Card, one she had never seen Jaden use before, or one of such beauty, where the image of the Card consisted of a scene of a man and a woman by a sunset, with the man kneeling before the woman, holding out and presenting a small box to her.

And though the figures were shaded, she could swear they were of her and Jaden.

Still surprised and somewhat confused, Alexis asked. "Jaden, what is all this?"

"A little something I had planned since the start." Jaden replied.

"Of the Duel?" Alexis asked.

"Of the day." Jaden corrected, smiling as the effects of his new Card kicked in, causing the remainder of his Life Points to decrease, though it registered as Jaden was still part of the Duel.

"By giving up all my Life Points, I am allowed to ask you one question. If the answer is no, you gain the Life Points I gave up and win the Duel, but if you say yes, your Life Points lower to 0 as well." The brunette told Alexis, walking up to her with a sincere and warm smile, one showing the love he had for her.

"Alexis Rhodes..." Jaden began to say, getting onto one knee before the blonde as he withdrew a small black box and opened it, stunning Alexis to see that resting inside was a shining gold ring that had a stunningly beautiful sapphire set within it.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honour of becoming Miss. Alexis Yuki?" Jaden then asked, putting all his heart into his question.

And not needing to think about the question, Alexis teared up and smiled in joy, wrapping her arms around Jaden as she gave her answer.

"Of course, Jaden. I'd be honoured to marry you." The blond then said with a continued happiness, breaking from Jaden's embrace so she could take the wedding ring from the box and slid it upon her left ring finger, gazing at the stunningly beautiful gem that now rested upon her finger, before the blonde embraced her husband-to-be once again and claimed his lips in a deep and loving kiss.

Ending Scores

Alexis: 0

Jaden: 0

With the Duel over, the holograms faded, while Jaden and Alexis parted from their kiss and looked upon each other with loving eyes, while Syrus, Hassleberry, Jasmine and Mindy watched on with happiness, joyous to see the their friends move up in another step in their romance.

"That was so beautiful." Jasmine commented, smiling at the romance expressed in Jaden and Alexis' Dueling.

"Truly... Truly beautiful..." Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy heard Hassleberry choke out, looking over to see the Dino Duelist wiping his eyes with his right arm.

Surprised, Mindy asked. "Hassleberry, are you crying?"

"No. I just got some dirt in my eye." Hassleberry replied, wiping away his tears, before diverting the focus upon him as he pointed out. "But now's not the time to focus on a wounded soldier, let's give our best for the new couple."

But before any could come out to congratulate the couple, Alexis' gaze remained upon the HERO Duelist, only her expression had turned to a look of desire.

"Jaden, could you come with me?" Alexis asked as she took his hand into hers', continuing to look at Jaden with longing eyes.

"There is something I want to give you." She informed, escorting the brunette away from the Slifer Red dorms and back to the Obelisk Blue's.

"What was that all about?" Syrus asked, fairly puzzled, while Jasmine and Mindy both smiled, knowing exactly what Alexis had planned.

"Let's just say Alexis is going to assist in taking their relationship to the next level." Mindy said, smiling with a sly expression, which, at first, Syrus and Hassleberry just stared at the girls, still confused, until it finally hit them, surprised expressions appearing on both boys faces as Hassleberry then asked. "You mean Sarge and Private 'Lexi are gonna...?"

Before Hassleberry could continue in his questioning, Jasmine and Mindy smiled and nodded in reply, knowing that now as lovers, Jaden and Alexis would not want to be disturbed for the next few hours.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Making their way inside of Alexis' dorm room, the blonde made sure the door was locked, before facing Jaden, who had a wondering expression on his face.

Curious about Alexis, the brunette then asked. "So what did you want to give?

From Jaden's question, Alexis unbuttoned her top, letting it fall to the floor, while revealing her slender figure to Jaden, showing off the light blue bra she wore underneath her outfit as she gave her answer. "Me."

"Say again?" Jaden asked with some surprise in his voice, trying to focus on Alexis, but found his eyes wandering to her body, while feeling his hormones getting the better of him, feeling his 'lower region' getting excited at seeing his girlfriend, just standing half naked before him.

"I want you, Jaden. I want you to take me, to make love to me." The blonde replied, offering herself to her love.

Though as much as Jaden desired Alexis, to lay her on her bed and make love to her, there was still a great part of him that was uncertain, to which the HERO Duelist asked with a continued concern. "Alexis, are you sure about this?"

"Very sure." Alexis replied, showing her longing for Jaden as she removed her skirt, leaving her in her bra and panties, where she took a seat on the end of her bed and told Jaden, speaking from her heart. "I have been putting a lot of thought into this decision. And realizing just how much you love me made me realize just how much I want to be with you."

"So please, Jaden, make love to me." The blonde said, looking at Jaden with loving and desire filled eyes, which the brunette found irresistible.

Seeing Alexis wanted him, Jaden found he was unable to deny himself or his love the greatest pleasure a couple could share, where he took off his jacket and the black shirt he wore underneath, revealing his chest to Alexis, who felt her body heat up from arousal at seeing Jaden's well-developed body, increasing further as Jaden joined the blonde on the bed, placed his hands on Alexis' shoulders and gently lowered her onto her back, claiming her lips in a deep and longing kiss as he did so, a kiss Alexis eagerly returned.

Parting from Alexis' lips after several minutes of making out with her, Jaden looked down at Alexis, taking in her seductive form.

"Alexis, you are so beautiful." The brunette then said, taking a moment to look upon his beloved, before returning to pleasuring her, moving his head down to Alexis' neck and kissing around it, alongside her collarbone, which made the Queen of Obelisk Blue moan at the wonderful sensations that Jaden was giving to her.

"Oh, Jaden..." Alexis said in a breathless reply, both at Jaden's continued expression of love for her, as well as the continued pleasure he was giving her, which only increased as Jaden moved his right hand behind Alexis' back, feeling around and managed to unclip her bra, which the HERO Duelist then took ahold of and tossed aside, allowing him to see Alexis' bare breasts, which continued to arouse him, increasing his desire for Alexis.

But putting her pleasure before his own, Jaden moved his head down, moving his mouth over Alexis' breast, which he began to run his tongue along, mentally smiling to hear the sudden gasp and the moans that followed.

"Oh, Jaden, you are amazing..." Alexis moaned, greatly enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing, part of her greatly wishing she and Jaden had done it sooner

" Is there anything you aren't good at...?" She then asked, her question causing Jaden to remove his mouth off of Alexis' breast and look at her with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Just the tests Crowler gives us." Jaden replied, smiling as he jokingly added. "And maybe tennis."

"Same old Jaden." Alexis said with a smile as she cupped his cheek and told the brunette. "Your continued humour is one of the reasons I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

"Now..." The blonde went on to say, her smile remaining, only turning a little sly as she moved her hands on Jaden's shoulders, grabbing them and catching Jaden off guard as Alexis swapped their positions, with her now on top of the brunette, looking down at him with desire, namely as her eyes noticed the large bulge that had formed in his pants.

"...Let me take a turn in making you feel good." Alexis then said with a sultry purr in her tone, moving her hands down Jaden's body, enjoying the feel of his muscular chest, reaching Jaden's pants, where the blonde took hold of the hem and pulled them down, along with Jaden's boxers, leaving the HERO Duelist completely naked beneath Alexis.

"Oh, Jaden. I had no idea you were so big." Alexis said, continuing to smile as she looked upon Jaden's eight-inch member, before lowering her head, trying her best to please Jaden as he had pleased her, staring off by lightly licking around Jaden's dick around the tip, before slowly moving forward and taking several inches in her mouth, where the Queen of Obelisk Blue starting to give her beloved an equally loving blowjob.

"Alexis... Alexis, that feels... feels really sweet...!" Jaden groaned at the sensations he felt, enjoying the feel of his lover moving her head up and down his penis, which increased as Jaden felt Alexis' tongue start to move around his shaft.

After everything Jaden had planned to make such an effort to show just how much he loved her, Alexis wanted to return that love as best she could, to make Jaden as pleased with her as she could.

And though she was the one pleasuring Jaden, Alexis was also moaning herself, getting some pleasure at the sounds of Jaden's groans and him commenting on how good he felt, how good Alexis was when it came to pleasuring him, to the point the blonde moved her right hand down the front of her panties and began to finger her pussy.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, masturbating while I'm giving Jaden a blowjob.' Alexis thought, a little embarrassed and blaming her hormones for her actions, but looking up and at Jaden, concentrating as best he could, the brunette gave off a smile, one encouraging Alexis to continue in her actions.

However, after several more minutes, Jaden pulled Alexis away from her, confusion falling upon Alexis' face and causing her to ask. "Jaden, what's wrong? Don't you like this?"

"No. Alexis you are great, it's just I... I can feel I am close to my limit." Jaden groaned in reply, causing Alexis to smile as she then said. "It's ok, Jaden. I just want you to feel good."

Moving her head back down, Alexis continued to suck Jaden off, moving her head up and down his cock, continuing to pleasure him until Jaden groaned loudly and came, releasing his cum into Alexis' mouth, which she happily swallowed, surprised that she didn't mind the taste of Jaden's essence.

"And how did that feel?" Alexis asked after removing her mouth off of Jaden's member, looking at him with curiosity and a continued loving.

"That was amazing..." Jaden replied, his expression matching Alexis', before he placed his hands upon her thighs and rolled them around so he was back on top of her, his smile remaining as he offered. "But now I think I should make you feel just as good."

Lowering his head down to Alexis' lower body crotch, Jaden gently moved his hands to Alexis' panties, pulling them down her legs and leaving her lying naked, where the brunette stared at her naked form.

"Jaden, stop staring." Alexis said, covering herself as best she could, feeling a little embarrassed, only for Jaden to look at her with a gentle smile as he moved his hands on hers' moving them away from Alexis' breasts and pussy.

"There's no reason to feel embarrassed, 'Lex. You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever known." Jaden told Alexis in a caring and honest tone, filling Alexis' heart and body with warmth, causing her to smile back at her beloved and relax her body, preparing herself for the next part of their love making, where the blonde felt a great rush of pleasure fill her entire being as Jaden moved his head down and started to lick at her pussy, moving his tongue along the blonde's slit.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Jaden...!" Alexis let out, continuing to enjoy the feelings of pleasure that her love was giving her, knowing that though it was their first time, Jaden was doing all he could to make her happy.

As Jaden remained with his head in between Alexis' legs, he pushed his tongue deeper into her folds, licking around and carefully listening to the moans of his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, making sure to continue to give her as much pleasure he could, causing Alexis to continue to moan louder and louder.

"Jaden, you are so good... you are just wonderful...!" Alexis moaned, losing herself to the pleasure and her desires. "I... I love you so much...!"

"And I love you, Alexis Yuki." Jaden said in reply, joking a little, but his words made Alexis look at him.

"What did you call me...?" Alexis asked.

"It was just a joke." Jaden said, removing his face from Alexis' crotch, thinking he had offended her. "I'm sorry."

But hearing her boyfriend address her in such a way, Alexis looked down at Jaden with a loving smile, where she said. "Jaden, can you call me that again? It warms my heart to know I am yours'."

"Anything for you..." Jaden replied, going back to Alexis' snatch, where he added. "Alexis Yuki."

Enjoying the name and once again the pleasure of her lover, Alexis remained on her back, her chest heaving up and down as Jaden continued to eat her out, pushing his tongue deep inside of Alexis' vagina and giving her more pleasure than she imagined.

But like Jaden, Alexis soon felt she was close to her climax, causing her to moan in warning. "Jaden, I... I'm close... I cannot..."

"Go right ahead." Jaden interrupted, taking a moment to stop pleasuring Alexis, where the brunette looked at Alexis with loving eyes, before slowly inserting his fingers inside of her womanhood, fingering her the last few minutes until Alexis felt herself close to her climax.

"Oh, Jaden...!" She cried out, releasing her sexual fluids all over the HERO Duelist's fingers, which he brought to his lips and licked clean, surprising himself to find he too liked the taste of his lover's sex, to the point Jaden moved his head back down and licked Alexis pussy clean.

Finished licking, Jaden climbed up so he was on top of Alexis, staring down at her with a look of desire.

"You taste as sweet as you look." The brunette said, which made Alexis smile and blush at her lover's words, before Jaden got serious, knowing they were at the climax in their love making, causing him to ask. "Alexis, are you sure you wanna do this."

From his concerned expression, Alexis continued to smile, before she nodded, cupping Jaden's cheek as she told him. "I really want this, Jaden. You made me realize just how much I love you, how much I want you and to be with you, so please continue."

Not one for disappointing, Jaden nodded in reply as he lowered his hips, slowly inserting his manhood into Alexis' vagina, which made the pair moan at the pleasures they began to experience.

But after going deeper and reaching Alexis' hymen, Jaden stopped and looked at his love with worry.

"It'll be alright." Alexis assured, wanting Jaden to continue, who nodded in reply and thrust forward, pushing past Alexis' form of purity, which made her gasp at the sudden sharp pain that filled her being.

"Alexis, are you ok?" Jaden asked, ceasing his actions and staying in place.

"If it's too much I can stop." He offered, about to pull out, only to stop when Alexis managed to speak up.

"No... I... I want this..." The blonde said, doing her best to endure the pain she felt, looking at Jaden with a reassuring smile as she told him. "I just have to get used to the feeling..."

Respecting Alexis' decision to continue in their love making, Jaden nodded in reply and began to move his hips again, only at a slower pace to allow Alexis to get used to having Jaden inside of her.

And after a few more minutes, Alexis could feel the pain fading, where she then said to the brunette. "Jaden, it no longer hurts... Please continue..."

Nodding in reply, Jaden inserted all eight-inches inside of Alexis' vagina, causing her to moan loudly at the sensational pleasure she felt at having Jaden inside of her.

"Jaden... it feels... feels so good...!" Alexis moaned, wrapping her arms around her lover, holding him close to her body as the duo continued to make love.

"I know what you mean... Your pussy is so tight... You are amazing...!" Jaden groaned in reply, continuing to thrust in and out of Alexis, both feeling nothing but absolute pleasure as they continued in their lovemaking, with Alexis keeping her arms and her legs around Jaden, who continued to thrust in and out of Alexis.

"Alexis... I love you... I love you so much..." Jaden then said through his groans, leaning down and claiming the lips of his lover in another passionate kiss, one Alexis gladly returned.

"And I love you, Jaden... I love you with all my heart... and I won't stop anytime soon..." Alexis moaned in reply, parting from the kiss and looking at her man with nothing but love in her eyes, just before the two continued in their actions, with Jaden's cock going as deep as it could inside of Alexis' vagina, her body filled with pleasure and returned the feelings Alexis was experiencing as her folds clamped around Jaden's member, making the brunette groan louder.

Remaining in their embrace, Jaden and Alexis continued to make love on the blonde's bed for another hour, sweat dripped down their bodies as they held each other close, not wanting their moment to end, but both knew that sooner or later their bodies would reach their limits.

Continuing for as long as they could, Jaden and Alexis both cried out loudly as they had their climaxes simultaneously, calling out the other's name in great pleasure as both Duelists came, with Alexis releasing her sexual fluids all over Jaden's manhood, while Jaden released his seed inside of his bride-to-be, leaving both exhausted and content from the pleasure they had shared.

-End Lemon-

With their climaxes over, Jaden pulled his cock out of Alexis and rolled onto his back, smiling contently from not only being in the presence of the woman he loved, but who was now by his side as his eventual bride, who smiled contently as she rested her head on Jaden's chest.

"Jaden, you were wonderful." Alexis said with a continued smile and content voice, engaging Jaden in a deep and loving kiss, parting from his lips as she then added. "I love you."

"And I love you, my dear Alexis." Jaden replied, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Alexis, holding her close as the pair enjoyed being in their embrace, knowing that there would be hardships in the future, but both were confident that together, they could overcome anything.

"Wait!" Jaden suddenly called, panicking a little as he pointed out. "I didn't use protection!"

From Jaden's concern for her, Alexis smiled, gently rubbing his chest as she assured him. "It's all right, Jaden. I have been using birth control after I enrolled in Duel Academy."

"But when the time does come, I know you will make a great father." Alexis then said with a trust and confidence in her tone, her words made Jaden smile, kiss Alexis' forehead and say in reply with a matching honesty. "And you will be the perfect mother."

Remaining together, Jaden soon fell asleep, continuing to hold Alexis, keeping her warm, where the blonde smiled as she looked upon her engagement ring, looking forward to the day she really could become Alexis Yuki.

The End.


End file.
